Duncan Pro Z
The Pro Z is a yo-yo released in 2012 by Duncan Toys as a product of the Hardcore series. Description The Pro Z is a yo-yo featuring a gimmick where the user can modify the body shape with the included Mod Spacers, from a standard looping yo-yo to a wide-body string trick yo-yo. The Pro Z features two different response systems. In its basic looping configuration, the Pro Z features a starburst response system, and the Mod Spacers themselves feature Friction Stickers. Of course, like most yo-yos in the Hardcore series, the Pro Z features a ball bearing axle for long spin times. The Pro Z also features the same type of modular side cap system as the FH Zero, allowing users to customize the look of his/her yo-yo using caps from other yo-yos that use the same system. Special editions There are two cases in which special editions of the yo-yo were produced for promoting Disney films, and the yo-yos not coming included with Mod Spacers. Released in Summer of 2013 were four special edition Pro Zs that promote the Disney-Pixar animated film Monsters University, and were available exclusively at Hong Kong Disneyland. These did not come with Mod Spacers. In August 2014 at the IYYC, a Mickey Mouse edition of the yo-yo was distributed, but it did not come included with Mod Spacers. Also released was a Player edition of the yo-yo, which came in a semi-translucent neon green color with Mod Spacers in the same color, complimented nicely with a pair of glow-in-the-dark side caps. For the 2015 World Yo-Yo Contest, a special edition Pro Z was distributed by Spingear. Modifications Raider bearing/spacers in the Pro Z Recently, I had found that the spacers and bearing of the Yomega Raider can be fitted onto the Pro Z. All I simply did was change out the spacers and bearing of the Pro Z, for the ones in the Raider. As a result, and in the Pro Z's narrow body configuration, it spins a smidge longer, and as the yo-yo begins to lose spin, it loses responsiveness. Then again, the Pro Z's starbursts are designed for smoother binds, that wouldn't be too surprising. How this would affect a Mod Spacer-equipped Pro Z, I'll have to try that out soon. EDIT: It's late, but better late than never. I had tried using the Raider bearing and spacers on the Pro Z with Mod Spacers. The thickness of the spacers would have prevented the string from touching the friction stickers, but tilting and wobbling still allowed the yo-yo to be semi-responsive at the least. Moral of the story: It's best to just use the Raider bearing and spacers on the Pro Z without the Mod Spacers. EDIT: I decided to experiment by using a BC cotton yo-yo string with an E-bearing'd Pro Z, and I actually managed to get it to loop despite the shape. Don't take my word for it. If you want to make the Pro Z loopier, so to speak, I would probably have to recommend cleaning and lubing the E-bearing, equip the yo-yo with Yomega nylon spacers, and use a string that is ideal for looping play. This mod was improvied by User:AlexKenderYo Duncan SonicBreath The SonicBreath by Duncan is a yo-yo licensed to Bandai for the Hyper Yo-Yo line in Japan and was released in 2012. For the most part, it is based on the Pro Z, but its starbursts are of a different molding than on the Pro Z, and does not come with any Mod Spacers. It was advertised as being versatile for both looping and string tricks, thanks to its body shape. In addition, it has plastic spacers instead of the metal units like in the Pro Z. Gallery Pro Z DuncanProZ2.jpg|Profile (normal) DuncanProZ3.jpg|Profile (w/ Mod Spacers) DuncanProZ4.jpg|Internals (normal) DuncanProZ5.jpg|Internals (w/ Mod Spacers) DuncanProZ6.jpg|Packaging. SonicBreath DuncanSonicBreath2.jpg|Side view DuncanSonicBreath3.jpg|Profile DuncanSonicBreath4.jpg|Internals DuncanSonicBreathPack1.jpg|Packaging 1 DuncanSonicBreathPack2.jpg|Packaging 2 DuncanSonicBreathPack3.jpg|Packaging 3 Category:Yo-yo Category:Duncan yo-yo's Category:Hardcore series Category:Hyper Yo-Yo products Category:North American yo-yos Category:Japanese yo-yos Category:Adjustable-body yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos